


兩個濕漉漉的親吻

by tatsuhyde



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsuhyde/pseuds/tatsuhyde





	兩個濕漉漉的親吻

菲力湊過去，在奇力臉上留下一個濕漉漉的，帶著啤酒氣息的親吻，奇力裝作沒有發現，高舉著啤酒杯放聲歌唱。

 

十來歲的時候，他們有大把的時間花在山谷里，只要奇力仰起腦袋哀求著哥哥帶他出去，菲力總是那麼輕易地妥協，他帶著弟弟追逐野兔，將撿來的奇形怪狀的石塊打磨成漂亮的小玩意。他們那時還很矮小，索林舅舅輕而易舉地就能將兩人舉過頭頂，而到了晚上的時候，他們抱得緊緊的縮在舅舅的懷裡，世界仿佛離他們很遙遠。

二十來歲的時候，菲力已經編起了鬍鬚和辮子，而奇力的小臉仍是光光的。他會伸出手去捧住菲力的臉，羡慕地摸了摸哥哥下巴上那些冒頭的鬍渣。菲力看起來像個大人了，這讓他有些煩躁，索林已經開著帶著菲力練習搏鬥的技巧，而他只能站在邊上看著，索林會笑著拍拍哥哥的肩膀，有時候會和他行戰士的禮。

 

後來他倆總算都長得結結實實，奇力的下巴上也終於有了鬍渣，他甚至還比菲力高出了半個腦袋，他們似乎又成長得有些過快了。

床變得不夠睡，哪怕索林時常在外，他倆也似乎察覺到那逐漸擁擠起來的空間，黑髮和金髮之間也沒有間隙了，有一天早晨他們醒來，居然發現菲力用來編辮子的金屬小玩意將兩人的頭髮纏在了一起，他們手忙腳亂地解開，不小心把頭髮都扯得很疼。

現在他們的腦袋裡裝的已經不僅僅是山谷里的動物和那些漂亮的小玩意了，更多的是歌謠中傳唱的那些故事，他們好奇著外頭的世界，危險又刺激，對冒險的渴望在他們的血管里流淌，都靈子孫的榮譽感佔據了他們的大腦。

他們在夜晚臨睡前——一個躺在床上，一個鋪著罎子躺在地上——談起遠方的惡龍，想像著有一天手刃仇敵，奪回故土，每到這個時候，奇力總是更為起勁一些，他的手比比劃劃，口中哼唱著凝重的旋律，而菲力對他的天真哼出了聲。

“如果巨龍真有這麼容易對付，索林早就動身屠龍啦！”

奇力懊惱地伸出腳朝著地板上的菲力踩了下去，“那照這麼說，如果有一天我們真的去屠龍，你不會跟來啦？”

“我當然要去！”菲力一下子坐直了身，“要是沒有我，你說不准要惹出什麽大麻煩來呢，說不定連巨龍長什麼樣都沒瞧著，就被索林趕回家啦！”

唉，他的小弟弟，菲力想著，他怎麼能夠放任他一個人，哪怕他已經長成了一個真正的男子漢，打鬥功夫厲害得不得了，卻總是叫人擔心得很。

而奇力聞言，直到把菲力踩得忍不住求饒才憤憤地躺回了床上，他決定在明天的比試上給哥哥一點厲害瞧瞧。

 

年長的矮人們偶爾也會談到這兩位年輕人，他們說因為沒有經歷過殘酷的戰爭，才讓這兩個年輕的小腦袋裡裝滿了這些輕狂的念頭，一旦等見識到真正的危機，他們八成兒得有些變化。

但是眼下卻還不到時候。

他們在新年的第一天，在通明的燈火照耀下吃喝彈唱，有興致的矮人搬出了小皮鼓敲打起了歡快的節奏，奇力舉起滿滿一杯啤酒，跟著人群跳起了舞，他硬邦邦的鞋底踩在石頭地面，跺得咚咚作響。

菲力喝空了手裡的杯子，一眨眼的功夫手裡又被塞進了裝得滿當當的啤酒杯，他看著不遠處弟弟的身影。

他們從未有一天分開過，隨著歲月流逝，反而愈加親密，而有些矮人兄弟們到了一定的年歲，都會各自獨處。在菲力長成如今相對沉穩的模樣，許多人已經忘記曾經那個一肚子壞點子的小矮人，只有奇力看著他，嘴角露出一抹心照不宣的笑容時，他回贈以相同的笑容，帶著一種被看穿以後似乎可以稱作為喜悅的東西。

奇力從人群裡擠出來，亮晶晶的汗水留在額頭上還未擦去，他擠到菲力身邊坐下，仍舊喘著氣。

“你不去跳舞嗎？”他問，“就一會兒？時間長了可真是吃不消啊！”

“不了。”菲利說。

奇力又去拿了一杯啤酒，回到了菲力身邊。

菲力湊過去，在奇力臉上留下一個濕漉漉的，帶著啤酒氣息的親吻，奇力裝作沒有發現，高舉著啤  
酒杯放聲歌唱。

最後他們誰也記不清究竟喝下了多少杯酒，菲力只曉得自己的弟弟雙手捧著杯子喝啊喝的，臉變得紅彤彤的，他們東倒西歪地回去，橫躺在床上就呼呼大睡起來。

他的臉壓在奇力的毛皮斗篷上，直到第二天醒來，他的鼻子一直覺得癢癢的，直想打噴嚏。

 

現在菲力的臉仍舊壓在奇力的斗篷上，鼻子依舊癢癢的，但是這會兒他覺得自己的嗅覺都被哽住了，空氣中濃厚的血腥氣麻木了他的神經，他的手腳變得冷冰冰，八成兒是因為背心里幾個被箭頭射穿的大洞。

他推搡著奇力的身體。

“奇力，奇力，看在都靈的份兒上，睜開眼睛看著我啊。”他只知道自己的聲音聽起來絕望無助，好像世界上所有的美好都與他無關了。

他的小弟弟聽從了他的召喚，努力地睜大了雙眼。

“噢，菲力……”他說著，又差一點閉上了眼睛。

菲力捧住了他的腦袋，湊上前去，在他的鼻尖上留下了一個濕漉漉的，帶著血腥氣的親吻。

奇力笑了起來，他的笑容帶著心照不宣的弧度，就像他過去常常露出的那樣。

菲力知道那其中的意思。

你可是說過要在我身上多長個心眼兒的，他知道奇力是想這麼說，可你也看到了，我表現得很勇敢，沒給你惹出任何麻煩。

 

菲力感覺到生命正逐漸從他弟弟的身體中流逝，而他自己也感到昏昏沉沉的，意識不清起來，他能做的最後一件事，就是緊緊地，緊緊地抓住了奇力的手。

我說過要看著你的，你去哪兒，我就去哪兒。他想著。

 

他們一天都不曾分開過。


End file.
